


(Run) To the End of the World

by fangirlscribbles



Series: tumblr prompts [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/post/117942151212/if-you-die-im-gonna-kill-you">"If you die, I'm gonna kill you.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Run) To the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> a little note about the "chose not to use warnings thing" which could be a spoiler so **DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED**
> 
> it could be character death, but the ending is open so it could go either way. it's up to you, i guess

It was supposed to be a routine job. Deliver drugs to client, get money, everyone’s happy. It was something Mickey had done a hundred times before, it was easy and fast.  
  
So Ian wasn’t worried. Sure, he was a little bored since he was alone at home and Mickey wasn’t there, but he wasn’t worried. He had just put Yev to sleep and sat down in front of the TV with a beer when his phone rang.  
  
He smiled when he saw that it was Mickey, certain Mickey was calling to tell him he was done and would be home any minute.  
  
“Hey babe,” he said when he answered, just to tease Mickey.  
  
The reply he got was not what Ian expected. “Ian,” Mickey said. He sounded out of breath, as if he was running. “Listen carefully, okay? There’s a stash of money under the mattress on my side of the bed, and another at the bottom of the laundry basket. I want you to take those, as much clothes you can grab in five minutes and then you take the kid and run, you hear me?”  
  
“Mickey?” Ian was standing up now, clutching the can of beer in his hand so hard it crumpled, beer spilling across his hand. He didn’t even notice. “Mickey, what is going on?”  
  
He heard someone yell in the background, and Mickey swore. “Something happened,” Mickey said, swearing again when there was a gunshot. “Just do what I told you - get Yev and get the fuck outta Chicago.”  
  
Ian was frozen, shocked and scared. He felt cold down to his very core, but his heart was beating a mile a minute and he was sweating.  
  
“What happened, Mickey?” he asked, voice coming out choked and angrier than he intended.  
  
There was another gunshot in the background, closer now, and the string of curses Mickey let out these times were uttered in a shout rather than a harsh whisper.  
  
“The customer wasn’t who we thought it was,” he got out, “now do as I said! I’ll find you later, just-  _fuck_ , Ian, I’m trying to keep you safe!”  
  
“Okay, okay,” Ian said, finally moving. He put the crushed beer can down on the coffee table and moved toward their bedroom. “Just- stay on the phone with me, okay? I’m looking for the money right now.”  
  
“Fuck, yeah, okay,” Mickey said, “better hurry the fuck up.”  
  
“Gotta put you on speaker phone,” Ian said, swallowing a lump in his throat as he dug through the laundry basket to get the second envelope of money, “don’t fucking dare hang up on me.”  
  
As Ian got his bag and some clothes for himself, Mickey and Yev, carelessly stuffing them in, he heard more gunshots come from the phone. Trying to swallow down the tears had proved to be futile, as they were running freely down his face now.  
  
Just as he picked up the bag and the money and was about to move into Svetlana’s room to get Yev, there was another gunshot and a strangled yell from the phone.  
  
“Mickey?” Ian almost yelled, picking the phone up and pressed it against his ear. “Mickey, what the fuck happened?”  
  
Mickey laughed, but he sounded like he was in pain. “Got fucking shot.” He hissed. “Keep moving, idiot, get the kid.”  
  
But Ian was frozen in place now, swallowing furiously as he tried not to throw up. “If you die,” he said finally, voice shaking, “I’m gonna fucking kill you. You hear me?”  
  
Mickey laughed again. “Yeah, I hear you, man.” He let out a pained noise, a wet gurgling sound escaping at the same time. Ian clenched his eyes shut, trying not to imagine what was going on, as he went to get Yev.  
  
While Ian picked Yev up and got out of the house, the only thing Ian could hear from Mickey was his heavy breathing. But that was okay. As long as he was alive, Ian didn’t care what Mickey said or didn’t say.  
  
Yev woke up when Ian strapped him into the car, fussing a little, but had calmed down again by the time Ian sat down behind the wheel. His hands were shaking, and he sent a quick prayer to whoever might listen that he wouldn’t crash the car.  
  
“Ian,” Mickey said suddenly, and Ian jerked. Mickey’s voice was soft, and for some reason it made Ian feel even more scared. “I love you, you know that right?”  
  
 _Fuck_. Ian took a few deep breaths as he got out onto the road, praying his voice would hold.  
  
“Don’t you dare die on me,” he said instead of acknowledging Mickey’s words. “Don’t you fucking dare!”  
  
“Don’t worry,” Mickey murmured, but his voice was weaker now. Ian thought he could hear sirens in the distance, praying at least one of them was an ambulance. “I just wanted you to know that I love you.”  
  
“Yeah,” Ian said, wiping his face with his sleeve, “I love you too, asshole. Not if you die, though! If you die, I’ll hate you.”  
  
There was a feeble chuckle on the other end of the line. “Tell Yev I love him too, yeah? I do. And Mandy.”  
  
Ian swallowed. “ _Shut the fuck up_ , Mickey,” he bit out. “You’re not gonna die. You’ll live, and you’ll find me. Fuck, you can’t die.”  
  
Mickey didn’t answer. “Fuck,” Ian said, “I didn’t mean for you to actually shut up. Fuck, Mickey, talk to me!”  
  
There was still no reply. Yev had picked up on Ian’s distress by now and was crying too.  
  
“Mickey?” Ian said, even if the cold, hard feeling in his stomach told him there would be no answer. “Mickey!”  
  
When there was only silence on the other end, Ian screamed. Suddenly he felt like crashing the car on purpose, but one glance at Yev’s face made him change his mind.  
  
“It’s okay, little guy,” he said shakily, reaching one hand out and stroking Yev’s head. “It’s okay, I’m here.”  
  
But Mickey wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr??? i love you


End file.
